


Rainy days...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles feels melancholic and Derek helps ;)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Rainy days...

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas ideas..
> 
> Melancholic mood needed some sterek love..

He stares outside the big windows of the loft.

Everyone is arguing about the new threat in town but Stiles seems lost in his thoughts. 

He is tired of being scared about his life, his dad's, his friends and pack and especially scared of loosing Derek; the man he is secretly in love with.

He closes his eyes for a moment trying to focus at the sound of the droplets dancing in the naked window.

He tries to come up with a way to keep everyone safe to make everything end. 

Even deep down he is scared there is not such thing as a happy ending, especially for their city. 

He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again. 

The loft seems quiet he suddenly realises.

A pair of firm hands is bringing him to a hot body, a solid chest and a warm hug. 

"You ok?" the Alpha's voice low and warm sending chills down his body.

Stiles hums leaning to the comfort that the body behind him offers.

"You seem quiet.. Too quiet" Derek comments caressing softly the exposed skin in the belly of the human placing his head on the shoulder of the human.

"Just tired." Stiles confesses and the werewolf understands how helpless and bad the human feels at the moment.

"You will figure it out... You always do..." The Alpha says confident making Stiles blush a little. 

"Wanna stay?" the Alpha proposes and the boy perks up immediately.

"Can I?" Stiles voice pleads and Derek smiles placing a soft kiss on the human's cheek.

"Of course" the born werewolf smiles and melts Stiles' heart. "Go pick a movie and I'll bring you hot chocolate. Sounds good?" Derek asks with a smile, smelling the change of mood of the human. 

"Yesssssss!!" Stiles yells happy and runs towards the dvd picking some DC movie he had brought days ago. 

He picks a soft blanket from Derek's bed and waits for the werewolf who comes after a few minutes holding two mugs of hot chocolate. 

He places his mug at the nearby table while he gives Stiles his batman mug. 

Stiles happily takes a few zips and settles better on the couch next to the werewolf. 

Derek wants him closer though. 

He takes off his shoes and cuddles the human, surrounding his body around Stiles.

The human smells exited and content. He even smiles and that makes Derek want more. His touches become bolder, his caresses more tender and he places a few kisses on the human's cheek. 

Stiles smiles and places soft kisses on hands of the werewolf who mingles their fingers once Stiles leaves his chocolate away.

The movie long forgotten Stiles shifts a little and watches Derek deep in the eyes. The werewolf smiles and brings his lips close to the human's who claims them hungrily and impatiently. 

Derek smiles and depends the kiss. 

Their hands explore and their bodies mingle shifting, touching, kissing and loving each other in every way possible. 

They fall asleep as they're trading lazy kisses and with Derek confessing his love against the human's lips. 

Stiles falls asleep happier than ever before. 

The next morning Derek wakes up while someone is poking his cheeks and beams excitedly. 

"Der Der wake up! I know what to do. I know how to get rid of the Nemeton once and for all!" Stiles almost screams excited. 

Derek shifts getting on top of the human kissing him deeply. 

"You'll tell me all about later. Now kiss me.." he orders flashing his red eyes towards his mate. 

And Stiles wordlessly obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> Choose a love that inspires you! 
> 
> #sterek
> 
> Kudos and comments make me smile :)


End file.
